


unsung names and games

by thethrillof



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Secret of Kells (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethrillof/pseuds/thethrillof





	unsung names and games

They can't see each other, and so their meetings are nearly impossible--but somehow they still happen, and when they do, they play.

  
Patches of ice along the ground mimic the pattern of mists above it, and he laughs; the mists swirl and chase the crawling cold, and she laughs.

  
When they manage to find signs of each other while her forest is entirely white, she presses her hands to the snow and shows how beautiful her snowdrop flowers are.

  
They can't hear the others' voices, but when the ice curves and the mist ripples, they know that their joy matches.


End file.
